You're not that dead
by winchestersgurl
Summary: Dean just became a demon again, and Sam is searching for a definitive cure. But while he's on a case he make an unexpected meeting.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural, I'm just writing for pleasure.**

**So, this is my first fanfiction, at least in English, which isn't my first language, so there's certainly a few mistakes, but I tried my best.**

**I'll post the same story in French too if this is your first language too (_Je posterais cette même histoire en Français, si c'est également ta langue maternelle)_**

**I hope this isn't that bad xx**

* * *

><p><em>Dean just became a demon again, and Sam is searching for a definitive cure.<em>

"Are you sure you wanna go? Isn't it a little risky?" Castiel asked.

"Well, it will not be the first time I handle a case by myself, and if I'm not wrong, it's not a big deal, just a little demon or something. Besides, to be honest, it's been a few weeks that I'm searching for a cure, and I need to change my mind.. And I know I can count on you to watch over Dean." Sam answered.

"Yes, sure, but still call if anything goes wrong."

Sam nodded, took his bags and put them in the back seat of the Impala. He knew Dean was in safe hands, but couldn't help but worrying a little, he didn't want Dean to escape and that everything becomes just as what he just lived.

It was gonna be a long road, without his brother, alone.

* * *

><p><em>Riverside, California,<em>

Sam arrived in town late and exhausted, and before booking a room in a motel, he went drink a coffee in a cute little restaurant, but even caffeine wasn't enough to wake him up, and he had to go sleep, even a few hours, as soon as possible. And that's what he did, Sam booked a room in the first motel he found.

He entered in a crappy room, which wasn't smelling that good, and was poorly decorated. But he was too tired to pay attention to that kind of details and immediately threw himself on the bed, and despite the mattress was so uncomfortable he fell asleep right away.

He woke up later than expected and hurried to take his laptop and found out that a waitress from the restaurant he went just died last night. He felt so bad reading that because if he hadn't been that exhausted he could have saved her. But you can't put the clock back, right?

He put a shirt on, grabbed his coat and set off to the aforesaid restaurant.

Once there, he found out that it was closed, but the lights were on.

Then he opened the door ringing the bell that was standing on it.

"We're closed!" informed a woman sat at the counter, she seemed to be in her fifties, and was slouching, she appeared tired, her eyes puffy, certainly because she had cried her dead colleague.

"Yeah, I know", he said, stepping forward "But.." he continued revealing his badge "FBI, I'm Agent Smith I have a few questions if you don't mind."

It always felt weird, investigations without Dean, it was not the first time, certainly, but he will never get used to it.

"Oh, sure, sorry, I had no idea .." she panicked.

"It's nothing." Sam assured her with a smile.

"Oh, uh, I don't know if I can answer to all your questions .. But my husband, him, will be able to, he is in the reserve if you want."

Sam thanked her, and walked to the reserve, it smelled like musty. He immediately saw her husband who was storing food. He greeted him and showed his badge, again.

"Oh, you're probably there because of Nancy's death.." the man said.

"Exactly, I have a few questions to resolve it."

The man nodded and Sam started questioning him.

"Firstly, have you noticed anything weird these days like, I don't know, cold spots, weird smells, anything?"

"Well, no, I don't think so.."

"And do you know if anyone could have held a grudge toward Nancy?"

"No, I don't see how it would be possible, Nancy was really kind, and selfless, and very amusing too. She was taking her job seriously and all the clients loved her.

But.. I only know her from work, I don't know if she had any problems outside, but you should ask Emerald, she's our best employee, and her and Nancy were very close. And she saw you last night, you make a hit with her!" the man said, laughing.

Sam frowned, not really understanding what he meant.

"Hum, okay, uh, I will ask her then.. Do you have her number or her address?"

"Her address, yes, here it is" he said while giving him a piece of paper with the address written on it, "Come here, you should see how beautiful she is before you meet her." he continued.

Sam followed him, and the man showed him a picture with the inscription "best employee of the month", which made Sam smile.

But, when he started to focus more on the picture, it was quite a shock, that girl hadn't a thing for him, she knew him, and so did he.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked it, and would appreciate if you'd write me a comment or ideas for the next chapters, thanks xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't any review but I'm writing because I love to, so thank to the people who are following my story here's chapter 2,**

**I'm still French, so writing in English is still really hard for me so be comprehensive, thanks for reading :) **

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the bed of his motel room, deep in thought, <em>how was it possible?<em> _He had certainly dreamed._ He gazed at the only frame of the room, which was just in front of him, next to the bathroom, a still life picturing a field which seemed never ending.

_Ugly, _he thought.

Then, coming back to reality, he took out his phone and dialed Castiel, as soon as he heard him pick up, Sam hastened to say:

"You told me I had to call you if anything would goes wrong huh?"

"Yes.. Why? Did something happen?" asked Castiel, worried.

"No, no nothing grave.. I think so. Anyway, I was on a case, I didn't think it was a demon, but this picture, apparently, I was wrong"

"This picture? Which picture?"

"This morning, I went to interview people in a restaurant, and the owner showed me a picture of their best employee, Emerald, it would be her name."

"And?"

"Well, it was anything but "Emerauld", I'm certainly wrong Cas, but it was Ruby on this picture or at least her vessel, but the second probability seems not really likely to me.. Ruby had chosen her because this vessel was cerebrally dead, and I couldn't accept that she'd take the body of a conscious person." explained Sam, full of guilt, remembering all the mistakes he did this year.

"Oh, it's been a while that I hadn't heard about her, but the first option doesn't work either, Dean and you had stabbed her right? And, she could have lied about the vessel condition" Castiel remarked.

"She could have, yeah, but even if Ruby had lied a lot to me, I'm convinced she was telling the truth about this girl, she showed me the sick note."

"I see, I guess you're gonna take a look?"

"Yeah, the owner gave me her address, I have nothing to lose."

"Okay, but be cautious, if it really is her, she could manipulate you again."

"No danger" , Sam assured, "But yes, I'll be cautious, and thanks again for Dean, hoping that everything's gonna be alright" he concluded before hanging.

* * *

><p>Ruby hurried to pack her bags, she had to go away as quickly as possible, if she was leaving now, in a few hours she would be untraceable and could start again a new life somewhere else.<p>

When she had finally finished, she went outside, almost running and found herself outside carrying her two big bags the best she could. She felt the frigid evening breeze on her cheeks and closed her jacket to not feel the cold.

She tried to walk as quickly as possible towards her car, when she heard a voice behind her, the one that she exactly thought of not wanting to hear, even if she had to admit that she enjoyed to hear it after all this time.

"Leaving town so soon?" he asked her.

Ruby turned around to face Sam, he had that little smirk, _he was proud of himself._

But there wasn't only that, she could see he was hesitating, he didn't know if it was _really _her, her or her vessel.

"Well, trust me or not, I was running away from someone." Ruby smirked back to him, and added "Nice hair by the way." then, she looked straight in his eyes, she knew he had no doubt anymore, _it was her for sure. _She continued to stare him, so that she forgot the heavy weight of her bags, or the cold, which just a few second ago was cooling her.

She stared at him, while he was moving towards her, taking out his knife of nowhere, _her knife_, then he pinned her against the wall, his knife under the throat, Ruby closed hardly her eyes, she didn't think that he would do it, he had to be a little curious. But you can never tell, and Ruby preferred to get ready for the shock, to get ready for her death.

A short moment later, she felt Sam's hands releasing their grip and he murmured "I believe that you owe me a little explanation."

Ruby took Sam in the small apartment that she rented, nothing was really tidied up, certainly because of her hasty departure, but Ruby didn't apologize although Sam could see in the expression of her face that she had noticed that everything was a little bit of a mess.

She went to the sofa, and pushed the clothes and sheets to make room, Sam, remained standing, leaned against the wall.

The silence becoming deafening, Ruby tried an approach:

"So, I guess this isn't because of generosity or affection that you spared my life, what do you want?"

Sam ignored her, looking at the ground where was throning a carpet close of grey color, certainly one of the only touch of fantasy of the room. Then, he looked up and perceived the insistent look of Ruby, and finally answered:

"As I said, an explanation."

"I don't have to justify myself, Sam. But what I can say is that, just as you'd have done, I chose family too." she replied severely, without letting him out of her sight, and added, "But I don't think my little explanation is what you're looking for.. I heard about your brother, I bet you desperate and even after all I did, my help would be welcome.."

"You're spying on us?! And no, this had nothing to do with Dean.. I just thought it was weird that you were here whereas Dean and I had remedied to this."

"It's thus the word you're using for _kill_, I see.. And no, _I'm not spying on you, _I'm just getting some informations. But since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you everything. Bringing Lucifer back has its pluses, he immedialty resurrected me, and I took refuge here."

"Has he done the same for Lilith?"

"No, maybe she didn't deserve it", she said with a satisfied smirk.

And immediately, the silence was becoming deep again.

One as for the other not really knowing what to say, or at least, not daring to say anything.

Ruby, who was still observing Sam, realized that he fiddled discreetly with his knife in his pocket of his jacket, certainly because he was hesitating, _should he kill her or not? _

She had to prove him that she was useful, and she had to admit that she would have enjoyed to have _her_ Sam by her side, again, so she tried:

"I could help you, with your brother.. there's always a way. Even if you'd certainely won't agree."

"Well, your lying anyway", he said, playing with his knife, which made Ruby panick a little.

"You can't be sure it is true, so I guess, you'd have to trust me!"

"It's hard knowing where it got me last time."

"Yeah.. I am sorry, it's just.. I had to.. I know it won't change anything, but I really am." Sam couldn't say if we was sincere but it really looked like.

"Anyway", she continued, "back to your brother, Cain gave him his mark right?"

"Yeah.."

"Why does Dean didn't do the same and give this poisened gift to someone?"

"To turn this person into a Demon, or a killer?"

"Come on, at least it wouldn't be Dean! And anyway you could kill him after giving the mark to him."

"And sacrifice someone? I am done with that, and Dean would never agree!"

"So it's about him huh? The last time I proposed a plan and you did something else because he wasn't agreeing everyone finished dead, just saying."

"And the last time I followed your plan, it started the Apocalypse, just saying."

"Ouch" Ruby said, sarcasticly, a little hurt, but still kind of amused, she knew she deserved to be treated like that and even if she was sorry, she wasn't really carring.

Sam finally sat, waiting for Ruby to answer seeing her thinking.

"Then, there's a last way to save your brother, but I can't tell you about it for now, you'd have to trust me."

Sam looked up and looked into her eyes which were as dark as darkness, he knew he was going to regret it but he couldn't help but say:

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much, don't forget to post a review of follow my story xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the people following my fanfiction or the one that added it to their favorites, it means a lot. **

**And of course thank you so much for the adorable review which had made my day xxx**

**So here's Chapter 3, I hope you'll like it,**

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting on a sofa behind the table of a little dinner, playing with her placemate because she was too bored. She was looking everywhere to see if her food was coming, she was starving.<p>

_Finally,_ Sam arrived.

She looked at him tired, and a little pissed.

"Oh, thank you so much Sam, it only took you an hour.", she said sarcatically.

He didn't pay any attention to her remark and put a huge plate of french fries just in front of her and started to eat his salad.

"Oh, I forgive you." she said looking at her dish with greed, and, before bringing one of her fries to her mouth, she smiled and assured to Sam "So, you really know me inside out" knowing that it was far from being the case.

* * *

><p><em>Lebanon, Kansas,<em>

The lights of the bunker were flickering letting Castiel in the dark, then in the light again, continually. He was trying to listen the angel waves to be sure there wasn't any news, but was interrupted by Dean's roarings coming from the room he was locked in. The sounds were becoming more and more louder, more and more frightening, at least, more than usual. It was certainly him who was making the lights flickering too, although Dean wasn't free, he was becoming more and more powerful which was scaring Castiel a lot. He knew he shouldn't cure him with human blood again because we don't know how many time it can work. Be he couldn't bear to see Dean in this condition, there weren't even a residue of humanity in him and Castiel hated that, hated to see his black eyes piercing him.

Castiel called Sam to explain everything:

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it was just to tell you that I know that you said that we shouldn't cure him as long as we hadn't found a definitive cure but I could not sustain this longer.." Castiel announced talking really fastly.

"What? Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Dean.."

"Yeah, I was suspecting it, but what do you mean?"

"I gave him human blood, every doses, he souldn't take long to wake up, I just wanted to inform you, even if we agreed not to do it, I couldn't see him like that anymore."

"I understand, when he'll wake up, try to let him go out as less as possible, that he doesn't kill anyone." Sam said with a smile that you could hear in his voice, it was not bothering him that Castiel did that, it was a relief on the contrary, his brother was human again, and even if it was not definitive it felt good to hear it, "And please do not tell him about what I told you, I might be on a lead to help him, but he must not join me."

"You did not kill her right?"

"Yeah .. But it is only in Dean's intentions so don't talk about it to him or it will be finished."

"Okay, I trust you Sam, but not her."

"I know." Sam simply said before hanging up, he was a bit worried because he knew that the minute Dean will know about his little cooperation he will come to make up his mind in a row and he could never cure his brother.

* * *

><p>"So?" Ruby asked seeing Sam cross the doorstep, she observed the look he had in his suit. She had always loved him in a suit.<p>

"Well, nothing special, I went to see the body, it was really weird, the heart was missing but they were no trace of cuts anywhere."

"You think it's a kind of werewolf ?"

"I don't know, I had never saw that before, and yes, the missing heart make me think of a werewolf, but no trace of scratches, nothing."

"I guess this wasn't for revenge then.."

"Yeah I don't think so either, it was just hungry."

"So, what are we waiting to kill that son of bitch?"

"Maybe we should learn more about it before huh?"

Ruby smiled at his remark, she had not wasted her time and had already did her research, the thing of knowing your enemy, all that. She had always liked to to be a length ahead of others, at least as far as she could remember.

She thought that Sam knew. And he knew, he was just not remembering , but Ruby's smile reminded it to him.

"You have already found out about it huh?"

"Yes, well, like you, I wonder what this creature is, but I found who that was, it's a guy who came to live here, not so long ago, he has a human appearance.

Sam was slightly annoyed, she had kept this from him, and left him to search all that while she knew everything from the beginning. The bitch had well lied to his face. It really stuck in his craw, and Ruby could see that and scoffed:

"You look upset."

"No, you think, how do you expect me to trust you if you don't tell me anything if you're playin' me like a fucking idiot!"

Ruby did not answer directly, we could have thought she was a bit shocked at the time, but the smile on her face was saying otherwise.

"Oh, sorry .. I had no idea that we had now became best friend forever and that we had to say every thing to each other now. And no, you didn't do all the researches for nothing, I hadn't went to see the autopsy, you're the first to know about the hear-"

She immediately stopped herself remembering something. Everything they knew about this monster, even if it wasn't a lot led her to the only thing possible, at least, the only thing possible that she knew.

"I might have an idea of what we fight against Sam, but I really hope I'm wrong because it's not a good one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate it you post a review, I'll try to write Chapter 4 as quick as possible. xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to your support,**

**Sorry I hadn't that much time to write so I'm kinda late, but, I wrote a lot more that ususally so enjoy,**

* * *

><p>There was then a long silence. Sam did not know what to do any more, should he remain angry? They had hardly just become allied that she had already hid him things? Or should he forget about it and listen to what she knew, it is necessary to say that its information was welcome.<p>

He half-opened the mouth but none sounds went out, he was hesitating.

She wasn't. She knew that she wanted to go hunting again with him. She knew that she wanted to help him to save his brother. And she knew that he wanted that, too.

So, she shared everything she knew, it was the least she could do:

"We were right about one thing, it's a werewolf, sort of.. I met it a long time ago, that even amazes me that I remember it in fat. Anyway, these things are rather formidable,except in packs."

Ruby made sure that Sam was still focused because he had still said anything, did anything. He took advantage of it to ask a question:

"Except in packs? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"Yes, normally. Look, I don't know much about them. But they have a weakness, their family. They protect themselves too much,so are slow, are afraid. They are so much bound that they cannot live the one without the other one. Except that the one in town, he's alone, there is only a single possibility for that, he killed all his pack by sucking up all their strength. That is why he is very strong, very dangerous."

"That doesn't frighten me. But you, yes. Why?"

"I don't.. no, they don't frighten me. But there was a moment I was afraid of them, yes."

"You met it before selling your soul, right?"

"Maybe.."

"Ruby, why did you do that? I mean why have you-"

"Sold my soul?" She interrupted him finishing then instead of him, and seeing Sam agreeing, she looked at him, trying to hide her sad smile, but she could not, she could not any more.

And she would have preferred anything rather that to keep rehashing the past, she could not help thinking about it.

* * *

><p><em>Ruby dropped her long hair on her shoulders and ran for the last time her fingers on his crown of plait to verify if everything was still in place.<em>

_Her mother entered to admire her in her long dress, she was beautiful. She walk toward her, smiling and pinched her cheeks to blush them " here, now you are perfect. " Ruby smiled, she knew that her father wasn't agreeing to let her go to the village, she was thus very grateful to her mother who was letting her go to the party in spite of the ban._

_Yes, she had insisted a lot, but still. _

_Then, she went away alone, in the night, in the cold. But she was not afraid, the music was guiding her and she soon arrived to the celebration safe and sound._

_The square was filled, Ruby had never seen so much people in a place. They were all there laughing and dancing, but for once, Ruby could be one of them, and that's what she did. At the beginning, it was funny, yes, but she had to admit that in the long run it was boring, nobody was paying attention on her, spoke to her, and she realized that even surrounded by all these people, she had never been so alone._

_She was, standing in the crowd, being ignored, being jostled, with tears in the eyes. She wanted only one thing at this moment, return nigh her family, nigh her parents. She started running to her home, she had never ran that fast, she was not even breathless, as if nothing could affect her now, but she was wrong. As soon as she got home, she perceived a man getting out of her house,his hands and mouth stained with blood, putting her house in flame. _

_She wanted to run in it and to save her parents but she was not able to do anything, she could not do anything more, she could not move, she was like petrify. Maybe it was because she knew that her parents were already dead. All that she could do was to pray, she was praying only rarely, but there, that seemed to her as the only solution. _

_A voice could be heard behind her:_

_"Oh, I greatly fear that your God will make nothing for you my dear. "_

_Ruby turned around to stare at the unknown, she had delicate features and brown hair which was falling on her back, she could have seemed almost angelic if her eyes had not been so black. Ruby had never seen such eyes, she had the impression to see the darkness and the suffering by looking at them. But she was not afraid of her, because after all, she had nothing to lose more now._

_" I suspect it, yes, there is certainly more unfortunate than me to help. But it costs me nothing to try. " _

_" More unfortunate than you? You look like a very strong person not admitting that you're the most unfortunate person in the world. A monster has just killed your parents and burned all you had left. I am not sure that your God exists, or then he despises you. " _

_" My God, isn't he yours also? "_

_" Oh, it has been a long time since not, but mine would have helped you. " _

_" Who is yours? " _

_" Lucifer. And he could also be yours, all you have to do is to sell me your soul and to become my servant. " _

_As she had said it, she had nothing to lose, nothing more, not even her soul, we could have thought that Ruby accepted by vulnerability, but on the contrary she accepted because she was strong. _

_" I agree. "_

* * *

><p><em> Present, Riverside, California,<em>

But Ruby revealed nothing of all this to Sam and answered simply "you know, power all this. " Turning her head not to show the tear running along her cheek.

Sam could hear in her voice that it was not true, there was something bigger behind that, something she did not want to talk about, and he respected that, so he pretended to believe it and does not say a word.

* * *

><p><em>The next day,<em>

Sam went into the room, announcing :

" Hey, I found towards where left the guy, he went eastward, to a city close to Phoenix, at only a few hours from here, the bastard has already killed three people. "

But nobody answered him. She had maybe gone out. Or maybe not, like, it was only five o'clock in the morning. He went to the bathroom, hearing something falling, to find Ruby, laying on the ground, breathing hardly as if she had just run three marathons. Sam smiled and made a small laughter breathing out hardly from his nose

"What are you doing? "

Ruby did not turn her head, shameful.

" Do not approach! I don't feel good, I think that I'm gonna puke. And yes, hum, the tiles is cold so.. "

" You are sick, I mean it's possible? "

" Apparently.. I.. Since Lucifer brought me back, I have more and more human characteristics, but that's gonna get better.. I.. I'm coming with you. " She stammered, with difficulty.

"Oh, no, that's just gonna get ourselves killed! I'm gonna go there, and you, you're gonna stay here, and you're gonna rest. "

As soon as Sam said that, Ruby finally turned to him showing her tired and underlined by dark circles eyes and a pallidness. She knew well that if she was coming with him she would only be handicapping him, then she said nothing and let herself be carried to her bed where Sam installed her passing a wet washcloth on her face.

" When you'll kill him, try to take a little of his blood, we shall need it. "

" Why? "

" For a spell, dumbass. How do you want me to save your brother otherwise?"

" Oh, I see, I'll do it then. And you, try to get well okay? "

Ruby nodded assent, what else she could do anyway? Sam kissed her on the forehead and went away.

" Sam? " She called him before that he crosses the door.

" Be careful, I know that they are dangerous, so, I don't want you to go there alone. Promise me that you're gonna call another hunter or whoever to help you. "

He made a sign to her that he had understood and he went away towards the werewolf or what ever he was, without keeping Ruby's promise, he could not tell Dean about all this, then he had nobody anyway.

* * *

><p><em> Sun-City, Arizona,<em>

Sam finally arrived at Sun-City after a good four hours of road, he directly put his stuffs in a motel, a motel which he had a lot of difficulty to find because we could only see hundreds of perfectly aligned and symmetric houses which was put as a whirlwind. Once did, he put on a suit, and went to see the corpses.

"They were all found between Thursday in the morning to yesterday evening." Informed the forensic scientist.

"So, there's not any link between the victims?" Asked Sam.

"Except their ages, none, no. They are all pretty elderly, but it's kinda most of the population locally, and in my opinion they has really no purpose there, they are just weaker."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it!"

Sam examined the corpes, they were exactly as the others.

"No wounds but missing heart huh?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Oh, we had the same case in California."

Sam asked where the corpses had been found, nearby to a bar where he went after he thanked the doctor.

The street where was situated the bar was pretty dark, perfect to kill without getting noticed. There were also sewers which connected the bar to several houses, Sam would have staked his life that the killer used it to move. There wasn't indeed many people in the street, but the bar was crowded. He showed photos of the guy which Ruby suspected to the customers, nobody had seen him except two-three people who were not that sure. The dude was certainly lying low. In any case what was sure, was that he was not there for the moment, or that he had already left. Sam went on the manhole cover, a sanguinolent trail was just front there. That was all that was needed for him to throws himself inside to go to kill this bastard, breaking the promise made to Ruby. He followed the trail which he managed to perceive in spite of the darkness to find himself in front of the body, still warm. He was not far. Sam took out his gun, loaded it and moved forward slowly, remaining on his guards.

His eyes were beginning to be adjusted to the dark and he could even hear the monster walking, unfortunately, because if he was hearing him, he had to hear him even louder.

And he was right, Sam did hardly two steps that the monster found itself near him fangs out, as starving, and the gleaming amber eyes in spite of the blackness, Ruby was right they were indeed very fast. Sam did an hampered smile and maybe a little frightened, what was the matter with him to think that he could manage that thing alone? Hardly he had thought of this, that the beast violently pushed him, putting him on the ground and at the same time, made his revolver fall down. But as soon as he got up he has been pushed again, this time against the wall and felt the sharpened blades which were actually claws piercing his torso but managed to get rid of it and in spite of the pain, he stuck a knife in the arm, which in spite of the impact, weakens by no means the werewolf who scratched again Sam's face, this time, luckily, a little less profoundly.

Sam suffered but did certainly not want to die there, not like that, not in this hole. Then he mustered all his strength which stayed in him, extracted the knife from the arm of his enemy making him roar of pain and making spatter some blood on his flannel already destroyed by the claws. Then with agility, Sam held the blade as hard as he could and cut the head of the monster which fell to his feet, the lifeless eyes but which nevertheless seemed to look at Sam with regrets, regrets that Sam hadn't feeling these shooting pains. He leaned back against the wall, breathless a small moment before retrieving some blood and finally hit the road again to look after himself, hoping that he will not bleed out too much meanwhile.

* * *

><p><em>Riverside, California,<em>

Ruby was on the bed, absorbed in the reading of a news-paper, she wanted to make sure there were no other case, now that she was out and about.

She would have liked to go there with Sam, to hunt this creature together, but she screw up everything, her _fucking _disease screw up everything, but what could have she done anyway ?

She was caressing the fake fur blanket placed next to her, it was so soft. She was hearing whispers and footsteps in the corridor, _this place was really poorly insulated_.

Then the footsteps came closer, and Sam entered in her room causing her a "heart attack," she did not think he would arrive that early.

She gazed at him he was miserable, his hair was messy, he had scratches all over his face and three large claw marks were on his shirt, bloody.

"Oh, I told you to don't go alone, sit here, I'm coming back." she and left in a row without waiting for his answer.

Sam waited about ten minutes torn by the pain which he was trying hard to forget, when Ruby came back, disinfectant, cotton, needles and threads her hands full.

She looked at him sternly then his face softened and she sat next to him.

"Can I? ..." She stammered showing his T-shirt with her head. Sam nodded and took off his top.

Ruby ran her fingers over the wound which surprised Sam and made him silently moaning of pain.

"Sorry" Ruby apologized immediately, removing her hands from the injury replacing them with a cotton soaked with disinfectant. She looked at Sam in the eyes to see if he wasn't hurt, he had known much worse but was holding back from struggling a bit. She ended up stitching him and she dipped a cotton in disinfectant and advanced it towards Sam's face and gently warned him "careful it's gonna sting a little." and passed the cotton on the few scratches lying on his face, Sam looked at her affectionately and do not even blinked a little at the tingle of the antiseptic on the wound. _Affectionately_, he was dangerously beginning to care about her, again, he knew it deep down of him, but preferred to deny this truth. And of course that was way better here with her than being alone in Arizona as earlier, by her side it was more reassuring and warmhearted.

Seeing his insistent stare, Ruby always near him, slowly approached her hand from his face but Sam caught as it flew past, but did not let it go.

Ruby felt a shiver run through her whole body, which, however, she had the impression, was consuming, burning, ablaze. She had never understood how Sam could make her feel that way, this passion. Demons rarely have feelings, and Ruby had some constantly at his side, she had never understood why she had this thing for him.

"You're okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, it's just, it's been a while since someone, since you.." she mumbled as an answer.

Then, he moved closer to her, letting just a tiny space between them, being able for both of them to feel the warm breath of each other on their skins. They were both looking in their eyes, full of sadness, shyness and desire at the same time.

But Sam interrupted this moment by firstly kissing her tenderly and then passionately, and realized that just as her, he was waiting this for a long time, too much time, and made this desire exploded that he had that it'd be just him and her, forgetting everything else.

Ruby, her lips burning and swollen pulled off her shirt which she made fall down and kissed Sam's body which was only muscles, veins and scars. He made her swung on the cover, covered her neck with kisses and sent down his hands on along her body making Ruby moan of pleasure.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks, I hope you liked it, don't forget the review, ily :*<strong>


End file.
